


Fantastically Reality

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, sad in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: When you're down in the dumps and wish that you could escape.Then you're only a Red Bull away.





	Fantastically Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myspookyjoshdunchristmas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/gifts).



> Hello Fruit babies! 
> 
> This is just a cute little short was made for my best fren myspookyjoshdunchristmas. 
> 
> Her birthday past about a week ago. 
> 
> So Happy Belated Birthday!

Once upon a time in a land far away,  
There lived a girl who cried all day.  
Bullies called her stupid, and her family thought she was gay.  
She’d lock herself in the bathroom and bleed til the pain went away. 

One day on her way to school,  
She bought a can of Red Bull.  
It was to help her deal with the bullies. But when she tried to take a drink, out popped a genie.  
His hair was bright yellow and his eyes oh so brown.  
He said “Hi pretty girl why is it you frown?”

She barely understood what was happening, so she just ran away.  
But the genie quickly followed to make her comprehend.  
He only wanted to make her happy so he scooped her up and flew high above the land. 

“Please put me down, please let me go!” The girl screamed as she gazed down below.  
He laughed as he hugged her close. “Don't worry you’ll be safe with me. You won't have to cry anymore.”  
The girl smiled at him.  
“Do you promise?”  
She was doubtful. 

“Of course I do. I was made to love you.” The genie told her.  
Then he flew them far.  
To his palace in the sky.  
“You can call me Josh, and who may you be?”

“I'm queen.” The girl blushed.  
She fell for him all in a rush.  
But he kept his promise.  
And he loved her much. 

They married and lived happily.  
For all her troubles disappeared completely.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> It was my first try at poetry that rymths.
> 
> So please be kind. 
> 
> See you guys on the flip side.


End file.
